The Good Shall Rise
by Alireeses
Summary: Zoethian fanfic! BEWARE OF FEELS! Zoey has been dissapearing for longer and longer amounts of time. Rythian is getting worried and after asking her about it, things only get worse. He decides to take things into his own hands and he follows her. He is shocked by what he finds. Not sure exactly when this takes place, but before he finds out about her science thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyway first minecraft fanfic,. I love the Yogscast and I ship Zoethian**. **Anyway Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Zoey!" Rythian calls from the magic room. There was no answer. He sighed, "Where is she?" He muttered to himself. "This has been happening a lot." He said, starting to talk to himself. Talking to himself had become a regular occurrence and he didn't try to stop it now. "I can never find her, and then she comes home and she doesn't even explain why she left." He said, sighing again. "I should probably ask her about this. I hope to God it's not something as crazy as the mushrooms." He said, wandering about the rooms. He made it to their bedroom and saw that someone had left a sign in front of the bed. It read, **Rythian! Hey it's me Zoey! I've just went out for a bit. I'll be back in a bit. No need to ask about it or anything. It's nothing. So yah... don't ask. **"Hm, that's weird." He muttered, making his way out to the front of Blackrock Castle. He saw Teep staring at one of the golem and pushing them, "Hey Tee!" Rythian called, walking over. "First of all, please stop pushing Red Five. Second of all, have you seen Zoey?" The mute dinosaur shook his head. "Do you know where she is?" He shook his head again. Rythian sighed again, "She has been gone for a while, and it's getting pretty late." He said, looking at the setting sun. "Maybe she's with baby Jim." He suggested. He went and grabbed his sword from the chest and was about to go fly to baby Jim when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Rythian! Where you going?" Zoey said, flying in from somewhere in the north.

"Zoey? Where have you been?" Rythian asked.

"Oh, nowhere. Didn't you read my sign? It's nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just went... to the... Crooked Caber. Yah I went there." She said, quickly. "Anyway where are you going?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was about to go look for you, but then you showed up." He said putting his sword away.

"Oh, well you know where I am now. So you don't need to look for me." She said, about to go inside.

"Actually, Zoey I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You have been disappearing a lot and I can never find you." He said, looking at her.

She stared back at him, her face blank. "Your point being."

"Where have you been going? I mean you don't tell me where you going. You just leave." He said, waiting for an explanation.

"It's nothing." Was her answer.

"Well, if it's nothing, then you won't mind telling me." He countered.

"I would mind telling you, actually." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Where have you been going, Zoey?" He asked, again.

"I told you it's nothing." Her voice starting to rise.

"Where, Zoey?" He asked, his voice more demanding.

"I told you Rythian, it's nothing!" She screamed, a fire in her eyes. Then the fire went out and she seemed surprised at her actions, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I need to go." She said, flying back towards the way she came from.

"Zoey, wait!" Rythian screamed, fumbling to activate his flying ring. He found that he didn't have it. "What the hell? Where is it?" He muttered. He helplessly watched her fly away fast. "Christ." He whispered to himself. "What the hell was that about?" He asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time: "What the hell was that about?" He asked himself._

He watched her fly away until she was out of sight. By the time she was fully gone, it was night-time. He sighed and went inside. He went up the stairs and sat in their bedroom, "Maybe, she will be back in the morning." He said to himself, as he drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

He woke up and looked around. "Still no Zoey." He muttered. "Where is she?" He got up and walked down to find his flying ring. "Well I'm not going to ask her about where she's going anymore. Hm, maybe I should just follow her instead." He suggested to himself. "I really need to stop talking to myself. It's just not healthy." He added. He found his ring in one of the chests. He grabbed it and flew out, looking for Zoey. She was milking one of the mooshrooms. "Hey, Zoey." He said, flying over.

"Hey Rythian. I'm milking Daisy. Wait, would this be called milking? I mean she's not giving us milk, she's giving soup. Would that be called souping?" She asked, coming out of the mooshroom pen. "I have finished souping Daisy." She said, holding up a bowl of mushroom soup, which she happily drank it.

"Ok... Anyway, when did you get back?" He asked.

"Oh, a while ago actually. A creeper blew up part of my farm sign, but it's okay. I fixed it with some extra things I found in the chest." She said, going over and looking at her sign. The rest of the day was filled with magic and laughs. It was, overall a very good day.

Then it all went down hill. The sun was beginning to set and Zoey said, "Well, Rythian. I need to go again. I'll be back later." She said, flying north.

He sighed and activated his flying ring. He waited until she was almost out of sight and then he followed her. Trying to be stealthy, he flew close to the ground and made sure to stay out of her sight. They passed Sipsco, then Honeydew Inc. "Where could she be going? The only thing this far out that I know of is..." He paused, watching the gigantic castle appear on the horizon. "No..." He whispers. "Please, don't let her be going to him. Please not... not her... anyone but her." he whispered, watching her fly towards the force field Duncan had put up. He saw her type in a code on a computer and part of the force field went down. She walked in and the force field automatically went up behind her. "No." He whispered again. He flew up to the force field gate and looked at the computer. "Let me see..." He thought about what it was and after looking at the history, "Open." He said out loud as he typed it in. The force field went down and he walked in. It went back up and he scoffed, "Duncan you idiot." He muttered. He saw Zoey disappear into a room and he followed. He of course didn't go into the room because Duncan might see him. Instead he laid his ear against the door and listened to the conversation.

"Hey Lalna!" He heard Zoey say.

"Hey Zoey. How's my apprentice doing?" Duncan asked. Rythian didn't need to se to know that Duncan was smiling.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Zoey replied.

"Apprentice?" Rythian muttered, trying to ignore the stab of betrayal he felt.

"I'm doing good." He answered.

"You know, Lalna. You still haven't taught me how to make a mining laser." Zoey said.

"I didn't think you needed one. Don't you have that destruction catalyst?" Lalna asked.

"Yes, but that's magic and it's overly destructive. I need something easier to use." Zoey paused, "Please Lalna. Please, please, please." Rythian heard her beg.

"Alright fine. You need..." Rythian didn't hear the rest.

He pulled away from the door and headed down to the force field. He typed in the code and flew home... fast. He stopped when he got home and he stayed floating in mid-air looking at the ground, "How could she do that to me? I mean, lying to me? Betraying me? After everything we've been through? How can you just..." He paused, trying to fight the emotions that flooded through him. He took a deep breath, and then he went inside. He sat in the lounge, and waited. He was determined to wait for Zoey to come back. And if Rythian's anger lasted that long, then it would be the last time she would ever be allowed back at Blackrock Stronghold.

* * *

**Hello, hope you like the second chapter! Please review, keep reading, and enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: And if Rythian's anger lasted that long, then it would be the last time she would ever be allowed back at Blackrock Stronghold._

Rythian stayed sitting there in the lounge, unmoving for a couple of hours. His anger was still there but not as bad as before. A lot of it was replaced with pain and betrayal. The sun was beginning to rise and Rythian stayed sitting there, his eyes staring but not seeing. Then he heard the front door open and he turned to see Zoey walking into the lounge. She jumped when she saw Rythian sitting there, "Oh, hey Rythian. You scared me. Why are you up this early?" She asked. Her voice sounded so carefree, completely oblivious to the fact that Rythian knew. The poor girl.

"Oh, I never went to sleep." Rythian said, his voice eerily calm. "No, you see I found it hard to sleep knowing that my former apprentice and friend was lying to me." He said, his voice still calm.

Zoey's whole demeanor changed. The light mood that had surrounded her very being left. Almost like a switch being turned off. It was replaced with a feeling of fear. However, it never touched Rythian. The feeling slid past him, like water passing over a rock. "What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh, just the fact that you betrayed me." Rythian said, propping his head up with his hand. He paused, "So how is Duncan these days? I heard you and him were very close." Rythian said, his eyes narrowing. His anger was beginning to build again, and the betrayal was still there. However he kept his voice calm.

Zoey looked flat-out terrified now, "No Rythian you don't understand-"

"Oh no I understand just fine. Science is much easier to use." Rythian said, his voice dripping with harsh sarcasm.

"No no no no no no, Rythian please. Just trust me-" Zoey pleaded.

"Trust you?" Rythian asked standing up, "How can I trust you? You've been running off to Duncan for who knows how long and been lying to me. I find it very hard to trust you." He said.

"Please Rythian. I'm still your apprentice, see?" She said, showing him her rings. "I still use magic. I'm still your apprentice. Please, Rythian, please."

"I thought you said, magic was 'overly destructive'. Besides you're not _my_ apprentice anymore, your Duncan's. Remember? I don't think your _master of science _would approve of you saying that." Rythian said, crossing his hands over his chest.

"No please Rythian. I'm still your apprentice. You don't understand. Please just let me explain. Please Rythian, don't hate me." Zoey pleaded.

Rythian looked slightly surprised for a moment, "I don't hate you Zoey. I just... I don't know, but I don't hate you."

"Yes, so that means I'm still your apprentice. Yay, nothing has to change, I'm still your apprentice. Yay." Zoey said, a forced smile on her lips.

"No that's not how it works. I wish it worked like that, but it doesn't." Rythian said, looking at her.

"Just let me explain, Rythian. I've been going to Duncan and Sjin-" Zoey pleaded staring at him, desperation in her eyes.

"Sjin too!?" Rythian screamed in disbelief.

"I think I could have phrased that better." Zoey said, shrinking back.

"I really don't think anything you say will make the situation different." Rythian said, scoffing. "You lied to me. You betrayed me."

"No, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the truth." Zoey defended.

"So lied." Rythian said again.

"Well, you never asked if I was sneaking off to go visit Duncan." Zoey said.

"No but I did ask where you going and you lied to me and said it was nothing. This is not nothing, this is something." Rythian said, trying not to scream. "I mean, I trusted you. I thought..." He paused. "I never should have gotten an apprentice. This was a mistake, I should have stayed alone." Rythian muttered, turning away from Zoey.

"Please just let me explain. I can go get Tee and he can vouch for me that I-"

"Tee was in on this too!?" Rythian screamed.

Zoey shrunk back, "I may have told him."

Rythian flew to Teep's watchtower, Zoey close behind. He walked into Teep's room and saw him looking out the ledge. "Tee." Rythian said as calmly as he could, "Did you know where Zoey was dissapearing to?" Teep looked between Rythian and Zoey several times, before he looked to the floor. "Teep, you knew?" Rythian said, hurt obvious in his voice. Teep looked up at him and nodded. Rythian scoffed, "I guess I really can't trust anyone." He said, more to himself than to them. He flew to the front of Blackrock knowing Zoey would follow. When she landed he turned around to face her, "Zoey I think it would be best if you took Teep and left." He said, not meeting her eyes, afraid he would change his mind if he did.

"What?" Zoey asked, her voice cracking.

He closed his eyes not having the strength to look at her, "It's obvious you don't care about this, or me or magic. So I think it would be best if you took Teep and left Blackrock. It's obvious you don't want to be here." A second passed before he opened his eyes and saw that she had already left. "Well, I guess that answers that." He said, before walking inside. "I guess... I'm alone again." He said, trying to ignore all the emotions that radiated through out his body.

* * *

_***Zoey***_

"Zoey I think it would be best if you took Teep and left." Rythian said, not looking into her eyes.

Zoey tried her best to keep the tears from falling. "What?" Her voice cracked.

She watched him close his eyes, "It's obvious you don't care about this, or me or magic. So I think it woud be best if you took Teep and left Blackrock. It's obvious you don't want to be here." She nodded knowing he wouldn't see but not trusting her voice. She flew to Teep's tower and walked in handing him a jetpack she had in her pack. _No use trying to hide it now. _She thought to herself.

"Come on, Tee." She said, trying not to cry. _Why do I want to in the first place? I shouldn't care. _She thought. Teep looked at her with a confused expression, "Rythian doesn't want us here." She explained. "Come on, we'll go to Lalna's." She said, as he put the jet pack on. "It's probably the only place we're welcome anyway." She muttered thinking back to her time at Sipsco.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"So, Zoey." Sips said. "Why are you here exactly?"

"Oh, Nilesy told me about your poolboy position. I thought it was the perfect job for me." She said, lying through her teeth. Her actual purpose there was information and the job was the perfect way in.

"Oh, well let me get Sjin." Sips said, walking to a building with tanks of lava. She saw them talk and then she saw Sjin smile. He looked like a nice guy, but she knew better.

They both walked over, "Hey Zoey." Sjin said, waving.

"Hello, Sjin." She said, waving back.

"Follow us." They said, leading her into a building labeled interview room. Sips lead her up some stairs and she stared warily into the hole they had. "Just go in." Sips insisted.

"Uh, okay." She said, dropping into the hole. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen. They stood in front of buttons, and asked her questions. She got a lot of them right, so she was still in the top box but then they asked the last question. Or to be more specific, Sjin asked the last question.

"Ok, the last question. If, hypothetically, one of our enemies came over and tried to blow up our pool, what would you do?" He asked, a glint in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Well, who are your enemies? Just so I can know what their weakness is." She elaborated.

"Rythian." He said, a small smile on his lips.

She paused, and looked at Sjin. _He knows, _She thought to herself. "Well, I would..." She paused thinking it over.

Sjin pressed his button, "You wouldn't have time to think about it."

"Hold on Sjin, I'm curious to see what she would do." Sips said, turning back to Zoey.

"I would try and negotiate." Zoey said quicker.

They both pressed the button and she dropped down into another hole, "We are very violence friendly. You know, shoot first, ask questions later." Sjin said, while Sips nodded. Zoey looked around the small space and looked at them, "So, one more question... You have any last words?" He asked, while Sips and Sjin laughed.

She sighed and looked around in her pack, "Yah, I do actually." She had a few things in there that could have been some use, but she was searching for a certain thing. "There it is." She muttered to herself. She took out the destruction catalyst she had borrowed from Rythian. She used it on the glass and Sips freaked out. She looked at Sjin with her dark matter pickaxe in hand and said, "Well, it was a pleasure but I've got to go."

Sjin smiled at her, "Send my regards to Rythian."

_*Flashback Ended*_

* * *

They both flew to Duncan's Castle in silence. Zoey typed in the code and they walked in. They found Lalna in the chest room and Zoey pushed down the tears that threatened to spill over. , "Hey Lalna." Zoey managed to get out.

Duncan turned around, "Zoey, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked when he saw her.

Zoey quickly thought up a lie, "Um, some creepers blew up our house."

"Oh, well you both can stay here if you want." Duncan said. "There are some extra beds somewhere in these chests."

To anyone who didn't know Duncan, they would think he was a good guy. However Zoey knew him, and she knew better. Duncan of course didn't know this. He also didn't know what Zoey's original intention was. Really no one did. Sjin didn't know. Rythian surely didn't know. The only one that had an idea of what Zoey was actually doing was Teep, and he couldn't really tell anyone. Zoey's secret affairs were sealed tight. At first she thought of this as a strength, but now... she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Hello! Let me know what you think of it so far. So yah, review and Enjoy the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just want to warn you that uploading chapters might be a bit slow. I made the horrible decision of starting a million different stories at once, so... yah all of my free time just goes to writing these stories. Don't be mad at me for not uploading in a while, it just takes a bit of time. DON'T WORRY! I will not just stop this story(or any of my other stories), I will continue to write until I get to the end of it(if it ever ends anyway). I am not mean, and I do not just drop stories. However it might be while. So if it takes me a long time then don't think I dropped it. Keep your hopes up and wait for my inevitable upload! Anyway, Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Last time: At first she thought of this as strength, but now... she wasn't so sure._

_**Meanwhile with Rythian...**_

Rythian aimlessly walked around Blackhold struggling to hold back the thoughts that tried to cloud his mind. He saw the sun start to set on the horizon and he sighed, "I should get some sleep." He walked to the master bedroom and stopped at the thresh hold. He looked around the room and tears stung his eyes. Before any could find their way out, he turned away heading for the other room. That night he slept in one of the other bedrooms.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Rythian woke up forgetting the previous day and he turned in his bed, expecting to see Zoey next to him. When his eyes met the bookshelf instead, his eyes crinkled in confusion. Then the previous day came rushing back into his mind and he sat up. "Right, she left." He muttered. "Better go get ready." He said to himself. "There's a war coming. Better get ready because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one to start it." He said talking to himself again. "Lalna is going to get what's coming to him." He said, walking towards the magic room. "And so is Sjin."

_**Meanwhile with Zoeya…**_

Zoey woke up in one of the beds Lalna had given her. Teep slept on the other side of the room in another bed. He was still sleeping. She took the chance to quietly get up and walk out of the room. She made her way to his room filled with chests and looked through them. She was searching for weapons, anything to help her with her plans. She found some red matter weapons and she put those in her pack. When she was done she crept back into her room and sat on her bed. Her mind wandered back to Blackrock and she found tears prick the corner of her eyes. _Why do I care? I was just using Rythian to get powerful. I shouldn't care. I was using him just like Duncan. I was using him to get my revenge. Poor Rythian. I was trying to keep him out of my plans, but he got sucked in too. He wanted revenge and I got emotionally invested. _She thought, covering her face with her hands. _I'm going to have to go back to Blackrock. The mushrooms are there and I still have to go to Barry's coronation and then there's the secret lab... Oh Rythian would kill me if he found out about that. _She thought. "I need to go back to Blackrock." She said, standing up. She looked at Teep and was about to wake him up but she thought against it, _He'll be fine here with Lalna. _And with that thought, Zoey flew away from Lalna's castle and headed towards Blackrock with a smile on her face. She easily slipped past the iron doors and bolted down the trapdoor to the mineshaft. She hoped didn't make too much noise.

* * *

Ryhtian had been wandering through the castles of Blackrock like a ghost. He had made some new armor and he was waiting for more red matter to be produce so he could make the greatest weapons. He thought he heard the front door open and he got out his dark matter pickaxe walking cautiously to the foyer. He swung the door open and was met with nothing. He noticed the trap door to the basement was open and he walked over to investigate. He dropped down into the mine and looked around. There was an entrance guarded by two mushrooms. There were two staircases leading downwards separated by a low wall of glass. He heard voices down the staircase and he sighed, "When did this get here?" He asked. He walked down the staircase and at the bottom it turned into another room. He glanced inside and he saw seats lining the walls with mushrooms. There was a red carpet leading inside. He walked silently inside, his eyes widening as he saw the giant red mushroom sitting in the middle of what looked like some weird alter. He saw Zoey standing in front of the mushroom with a bucket of water. "What the hell?" He said.

Zoey turned around, obvious fear in her eyes, "Rythian." She said, her lips barely moving as if she didn't know she had said it. His heart leapt at the sound of his name on her lips.

* * *

Zoey was grabbing the holy water when she heard footsteps come into the room. She froze, _Mushrooms don't have feet, _was her initial thought, and her eyes widened. "What the hell?" She heard someone say.

She turned around and saw Rythian staring at her with an expression of confusion and fear, "Rythian." The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: "Rythian." The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it._

"Zoey?" Rythian said hesitantly. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I, um…" She said, looking back at the big mushroom. "I was, um…" Suddenly she threw the bucket of water at Rythian. Rythian closed his eyes and felt the water cover him from head to toe. He opened his eyes and saw that Zoey was gone.

"What the…" He muttered. He flew around the mushroom several times trying to figure out she left. Then when he was looking on the ground for anything he found it. There was a staircase at the back of the mushroom. It led down to an iron wall. He stepped forward and he heard the click of pistons. The iron wall opened and an alarm sounded. He quickly stepped inside, "There aren't any magic alarms." He muttered. The inside was surrounded by obsidian and there was a whole in the middle of the small room. There were ladders leading down to somewhere. He took a deep breath, "Oh Zoey what have you done now?" He asked no one in particular. He climbed down the ladder and it led him down to an open room. There was a huge computer with words flashing, "Barry?" Rythian questioned. "Wasn't that the dumb mushroom that Zoey crowned the king or something?" He muttered. "A better question is what the hell is all of this?" He asked. He walked to what looked like a sliding door and he flicked a lever on the wall. It opened up into a hallway with door on either side. His attention was focused on the door at the end of the hall. He drifted down the hall and stepped on the pressure plate. Again an alarm sounded and Rythian quickly walked inside. He looked around and saw a bunch of monitors with different people. "What the actual fuck?" He said, flying around and looking at all the monitors. "There's one for everyone. Tee, Sjin, Sips, Simon, Lewis... everyone even herself. Except for me... What the hell has Zoey been doing behind my back?" He asked to the empty air. "After everything I've done for her. After everything... She just betrayed me like that... And under our home?!" He said, flying down to the floor. He felt tears sting his eyes, "I never should have trusted her." He whispered. Then he noticed something in the middle of the crater in the floor. It was a hatch, "What's this?"

* * *

Zoey had flown down into her base when Rythian had found her. She flew into the room with monitors. When she heard Rythian in the hallway she quickly flew into the secret underground chamber with Rythians monitor. She heard him enter and she heard him mutter things. She looked at his monitor. The threat level had gone up.

**Target: Rythian**

**Code: Shadow**

**Threat Level:**

**Extremely High**

**Weakness: Zoeya**

**Last Location:**

**WARNING:**

**DETECTED IN AREA**

**Notes:**

**Definitely not secretly an enderman.**

She smiled when she saw her name. Then she heard him walking towards her hiding spot and she gasped, "He's coming." She sighed, "I can't keep hiding." She said. So instead she waited. She stepped back so he wouldn't see her once he walked in. He dropped down and saw the monitor, "What the hell?" He asked.

"Hello Rythian." Zoey said.

"Holy christ." He said, whipping around.

Zoey stood tall, "I see you've found my laboratory." She said, not meeting his eyes. Instead she stared at his monitor.

"It seems I have." He said, in that eerily calm voice. "Zoey why?" Were his only words.

She took that moment to look him straight in the eyes. They glowed with a passion she had never seen before and she wanted to flinch. Now she had two choices, she could tell him the truth or she could continue this lie she had built for herself. She chose the former, "Information." Was the first word out of her mouth.

Rythian flinched, "What?" He asked, his eyes still boring into hers.

She took a deep breath and held in the tears, "I needed you to for information. Same thing with Sjin. Same thing with Lalna. I wanted revenge the moment I died. I had no idea where to start, then I met you." She said, pausing. "I figured you could teach me what to do in the art of magic. With Duncan the art of science. I went to Sjin purely for information on how mich of a threat he was." She paused again. She figured if she told Rythian the truth, it would be easier for both of them. "I stayed with you longer because I needed more information." She finished.

Rythian looked away and Zoey went back to staring at the monitor. "So what you're saying is... You've been using me." He said.

There was a moment of silence, "Yes." She answered. Rythians monitor went blank for a second but then it came back on. Everything was the same... except for one thing.

**Target: Rythian**

**Code: Shadow**

**Threat Level:**

**Extremely High**

**Weakness: No sign of weakness**

**Last Location:**

**WARNING:**

**DETECTED IN AREA**

**Notes:**

**Definitely not secretly an enderman.**

Rhythian said nothing. He activated his flying ring but before he could go she whispered, "I used you... at first." She didn't think he heard because he flew out of the hatch without another word.

* * *

What Zoey didn't know was that Rythian had heard. He was just too consumed in his anger to think straight. he needed air. He flew straight out of the laboratory and out of Blackrock. He didn't stop until he got to baby Jim. Then he landed and sat down on the basalt. It was there that he let the tears fall. They stung his face but he didn't care. It wasn't until later when the tears had stopped that he thought about that sentence. _I used you... at first. _What did that mean? He thought. "At first." He muttered.

* * *

Zoey was left back at the laboratory. Once Rythian left, she fell to her knees. She continued to stare at the monitor_ No signs of weakness_ it said. It didn't change. She cried. She cried and cried. "At first Rythian!" She screamed. "At first!" She screame again. She knew he wouldn't hear but really at the moment what else could she do.

* * *

Hello! I've had this idea in my head that Zoey was hiding something from Rythian. It was stuck in my head for the longest time and know you're reading it! I figured, why not just write it? So review and hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
